


Empty Space

by Ellana17



Series: The Kids are Alright [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e17 Identity and Change, Family Feels, Gen, Parent Phil Coulson, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Even the Framework was not enough to make Coulson forget about his daughter.





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve watched the whole season in less than a week and I’m still processing all the feels.  
> The title is from a quote by Umberto Eco: “Our life is full of empty space”.

Daisy followed Coulson inside the building and into the classroom. She looked around, feeling the same mix of astonishment and fright that had been following her around since she entered the Framework.

Coulson turned around and faced her. It was nice seeing him again, at least. Daisy had to admit that the glasses were kind of putting her off, though. He looked so different here, yet he still remembered her. Daisy could not quite believe it.

Daisy was about to launch into a more detailed explanation of the situation when she saw Coulson’s frown.

“I can’t believe I forgot my own daughter,” he mused.

“What?” Daisy exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know you’re mad at me. I am too, believe me,” he added.

Daisy shook her head. “No, I mean- What did you just say?” she asked in disbelief.

“That I forgot my own daughter,” Coulson said again.

“I… huh, wow,” Daisy mumbled. “That’s not… I’m not your daughter,” she finally managed to say as Coulson gaped at her. “We’re pretty close,” she went on. “But no, we’re not related,” she added.

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” she nodded.

“That’s strange,” Coulson said quietly. “I could have sworn… But I remembered you,” he pointed out. “And what I felt back there… I know that’s what you’re supposed to feel for your kids,” he explained. Daisy tried to ignore the tears pooling in her eyes. “Did I never tell you this before?” Coulson asked gently.

Daisy shook her head. “I wasn’t sure you felt that way. I’ve screwed up a lot lately,” she explained bitterly. “And, well, you never said anything and I didn’t want to assume…” she said as she pulled on her sleeves nervously.

Coulson's gaze softened. “I’m sure nothing you do could change the way I see you.”

Daisy stared at him. Then, remembering the situation they were in, she took a deep breath. “Look, we need to get out of here. This isn’t the real word. In the real world, we’re S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.”


End file.
